The present application is related to the following commonly-owned U.S. Patent Applications, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety:
(1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,252 entitled RE-LOADABLE SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT, filed simultaneously herewith;
(2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,251 entitled SURGICAL STAPLE HAVING A SLIDABLE CROWN, filed simultaneously herewith;
(3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,363 entitled METHOD OF MANUFACTURING STAPLES, filed simultaneously herewith;
(4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,415 entitled SURGICAL STAPLES WITH IMPROVED TISSUE COMPRESSION FEATURES, filed simultaneously herewith;
(5) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,274 entitled STAPLE CARTRIDGE CAVITY CONFIGURATIONS, filed simultaneously herewith;
(6) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,275 entitled STAPLE CARTRIDGE CAVITY CONFIGURATION WITH COOPERATIVE SURGICAL STAPLE, filed simultaneously herewith;
(7) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/823,988 entitled SURGICAL STAPLE HAVING A SLIDABLE CROWN, filed simultaneously herewith;
(8) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,079 entitled SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENTS HAVING A RELEASABLE STAPLE-FORMING POCKET, filed simultaneously herewith;
(9) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,524 entitled SURGICAL PROCEDURE USING A CUTTING AND STAPLING INSTRUMENT HAVING RELEASABLE STAPLE-FORMING POCKETS, filed simultaneously herewith;
(10) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,299 entitled SURGICAL STAPLE HAVING A DEFORMABLE MEMBER WITH A NON-CIRCULAR CROSS-SECTIONAL GEOMETRY, filed simultaneously herewith;
(11) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,136 entitled SURGICAL STAPLE HAVING A DEFORMABLE MEMBER WITH A NON-CIRCULAR CROSS-SECTIONAL GEOMETRY, filed simultaneously herewith;
(12) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,298 entitled SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT HAVING A RELEASABLE BUTTRESS MATERIAL, filed simultaneously herewith; and
(13) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,446 entitled SURGICAL STAPLE HAVING AN EXPANDABLE PORTION, filed simultaneously herewith.